


Two Novembers

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/"><b>aianonlovefest</b></a></lj>prompt "Kris turns up one rainy night on Adam's doorstep, broken with just himself and his newborn baby girl in his arms after Katy walks out on both of them.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Novembers

November 2012

It had been raining for almost a week now. The air in California had acquired almost a Midwestern humidity and Adam hated it. It made everyone miserable, his hair terrible and frankly he missed the sun. Yesterday, Kris had called him, excited about getting caught in the rain. Adam had told him that some people did not grow up in the marshes, and sunlight was appreciated. Adam smiled, lying on his bed, too lazy to get up and do anything, too bored to move himself. He should have been sleeping at this time of night, but the constant pouring outside of his window distracted him.</font>

He jumped at the sound of pounding at his door, wondering who it could be. He had tight security, so Adam figured it had to be family. He padded to the front door, his bare feet chilled by the tile. He looked through the peephole, threw open the door in surprise.

Standing at his door, a t-shirt plastered to his skin, jeans dark with rain, was Kris Allen. His eyes were red, his face... Adam could only describe it as broken. At his feet lay a car seat, covered in a raincoat.

"Kris?" Adam asked, his heart beating wildly.

Kris's face turned slightly up, the misery pouring from his face. "She left," he whispered, his voice barely audible above the rain.

A thousand questions sprung up in his mind, but Adam stopped himself. "You are soaking. Get in here before you get pneumonia."

He pulled Kris inside, lifting the car carrier carefully. Kris stood in the hall, motionless, and Adam knew then it was up to him to fix things. He continued to lead Kris down the hall, sat him in the bathroom. Adam carefully lifting the raincoat off the baby seat, smiling at the sleeping infant, her hand curled lightly under her chin.

"You stay here," he whispered to her, walking back into the bathroom. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Kris shook his head, his hands shaking from the cold. Adam turned on his hot water.

"You need to get out of those clothes."

A hint of a smile crossed Kris's face, disappeared. Adam stood him up, pulled him close. "I am not undressing you. If I was to undress you, thing would happen that we would both regret. I know you've got shit going on, but I'm going in the other room and taking care of your baby girl. I'll leave some clothes on the bathroom counter and promise not to peek. OK?"

Kris nodded, "OK." Adam went to leave, felt Kris's hand on his arm.

"What?"

Kris swallowed. "I- I didn't know what to do... Where to go... Thank you."

Adam nodded, closing the door behind him. He checked on Kimberley again, pleased that she was still sleeping. He rummaged in his closet, finding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that Kris would probably swim in--but they were dry. He put them in the bathroom, his eyes glued to the floor. When he got back into the room, Kimberley was snuffling, small whines turning into full on cries.

Adam looked into the car seat, mildly terrified. He had little experience with babies. This was the first time he had seen Kimberley since her birth last month. He pushed the button on the strap of the seat, relieved when it came undone.

"Okay, baby girl, Adam is here. I really hope you don't need a diaper change, because your daddy is the one obsessed with bodily functions not me."

He put one hand under her head, awkwardly balancing her until she lay in the crook of his arms. He began to sing to her softly, random syllables connecting into possibly the worst lullaby ever written. She opened her eyes.

They were Kris's eyes, brown and warm. Kimberley had stopped whimpering, instead staring into space. Adam had read everything about babies the moment Katy had gotten pregnant, knowing he would end up babysitting at some point. He knew they couldn't focus just yet, but he also knew there was nothing wrong with her ears. The moment he stopped singing, her face crinkled, reminiscent of her father's. Adam sat on the edge of the bed, rocking slowly, his free hand stroking her soft skin, playing with her hands. Her tiny fingers grabbed one of his own, and in that moment, Adam understood what unconditional love was. Slowly, her eyes drooped again, her face serene as she drifted off again. Adam held her still, afraid to move her.

"Hey."

He looked up. Kris stood, ridiculously small in Adam's clothes, smaller even still in his demeanor.

"Hey," Adam said. "She, ah, was crying, so... She likes singing."

"I know," Kris said gravely, walking towards them. He held out his hands, gently lifting Kimberley out of Adam's arms. "she likes a cuddle around this time of night. I usually sing her back to sleep. Guess Uncle Adam took care of it."

"Yeah." Adam swallowed, his heart bursting at the sight of Kris and his daughter. "I was just glad it wasn't a diaper."

Kris smiled, "I'm sure. Guess you'll have to sleep here until Daddy gets his clothes back," he whispered, laying Kimberley back in the car seat and lightly strapping her back in.

"She'll be okay in there?"

Kris looked up. "They design these things to survive major accidents. I'm pretty sure she'll survive sleeping."

Adam shrugged, almost ecstatic that some normalcy had returned to Kris's tone of voice. Kris stood, and sat next to Adam on the bed.

"Is it okay if I don't talk about it tonight?"

Adam put his arm around Kris, pulled him close. "Yeah. It's okay."

Kris leaned into him, and Adam breathed slowly, remembering all of his mantras back from the tour days. They sat still for only a moment.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

Adam looked down, seeing something in Kris's eyes. He should have moved, but he was frozen as Kris leaned close, stretched upward, tasting Adam's lips with his own. Adam moved to push him away, but his hand curled into Kris's shirt as Kris mouth opened, exploring. Adam's breath hitched, and he pulled away.

"Kris-"

Kris rose quickly, facing the wall, pacing, cursing silently under his breath. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid, I'll leave. Let me get my keys. Jesus."

Adam crossed the room before Kris could leave, pulled him into his arms. "You are not stupid. Something very bad happened today, and-"

He sighed. He had no words. Kris was mumbling something into his chest, watery apologies followed by a final break. Adam held him close until the sobbing passed, his mind racing, his heart breaking. They stood quietly for a moment, until Adam broke away.

"I'm going to make you some tea, okay?"

Kris nodded, and when Adam came back, he was sitting on the bed. Adam silently handed him the cup, sat next to him as he drank it, both of them saying nothing, both of them unsure of what to say.

"so what now?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I-" Kris swallowed, whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

Adam nodded. "How about a movie?"

"Okay."

*

It wasn't the first time he had woken with Kris Allen in his arms. That would have surprised most people. Except there had been that one night, when Adam had been feeling down, when Kris had made him tea, and...

Adam had woken to a soft cry, slowly revving up, slightly confused as to why there was a baby in his room and why he had someone burrowed into his side. Then he remembered the night before, had gently disentangled himself from Kris, and leaned in front of the car seat.

"Did you know it's only four in the morning baby girl?" he whispered.

He picked her up, warily, moving into another room, picking up the bag next to the car seat. He rocked her in his arms, singing, but knew it wasn't going to help. He lay Kimberley carefully on the bed, pulling out a diaper and a box of wipes.

"Your daddy owes me big time for this," he said, ignoring the high pitched shrieking now coming from the bed.

He fumbled with snaps and Velcro and smells he had never known existed. He swore silently as the baby wriggled under his hands, but eventually won the battle. It wasn't perfect, but the diaper was clean, and Kimberley was silent again. Adam grinned. He hadn't felt this accomplished since... well in a long time. He picked Kimberley up again, Singing softly, and was rewarded with a toothless grin.

"You know, baby girl, I could get to like this," he whispered, carrying her back to his room.

He sat on the bed, holding her for about a half an hour when Kris stirred.

"Adam?"

"Hey, you owe me. Big time."

"Huh?" Kris rubbed his eyes, staring at his daughter and his best friend. "Did she wake you?"

"Yep." Adam tickled her nose, watched her shift in her sleep. "She gave Uncle Adam a big stinky present. Yes she did. What is that stupid grin for Kristopher Allen?"

"You should hear yourself. She's already got you wrapped around her little finger. Next thing you know, you are going to be bedazzling her diaper bag and buying her a leather jacket."

"Am not," Adam said. "She's too young to appreciate leather."

Kris laughed, almost fully. Adam smiled, reluctantly handing Kimberley to him. "I, ah, have a meeting real early, so I'm going to get ready. Did you want to hang here for awhile?"

"How long is awhile?" Kris asked.

"As long as you need."

*

Adam sat in his car. He didn't exactly have a meeting this morning. But he was going to have one.

"Hey, Joey," he suppressed a wince as his assistant swore at the clock. "Yeah, whatever I have this week? Cancel it. Yes. Cancel it. Family emergency. I'll fill you in later, although I'm pretty sure TMZ will have the lowdown."

He hung up before she could answer, dialing again. "Hey, it's Adam. Yeah, he's here. Can I talk to you? Good. Where are you?"

He found Katy at a dusty motel somewhere outside LA. She had been smart enough to register under a fake name at least. She answered the door, her hair unbrushed, her eyes red, but dry.

"Hello, Adam."

"Hello Katy."

They had been friends. Adam hoped they still were. He sat carefully in one of the chairs, building himself up to ask the question. Instead, Katy did it for him.

"I bet he didn't tell you."

"No. He was pretty upset."

Something crossed Katy's face, perhaps regret, Adam wasn't sure. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

Adam shook his head. "Maybe. I just don't understand how you could leave them. How you could walk away. She's...you two did real good work there you know?"

Katy laughed a little. "Yeah. Guess she's already got you hasn't she?"

"Yeah. So what gives?"

Katy looked down at the floor, then back at Adam. Even though her eyes were dry, Adam could see she wasn't done with tears, not for a long time yet.

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave Adam? It wasn't I promise you. I hope in time he understands that someone had to do it."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Katy's voice was brittle. 'We were separated. Did you know that?"

"What?"

"Last December. Right after Christmas."

"I don't--"

Katy looked at her hands, her voice trembling. "We decided to do some counseling in January, got back together. Kimberley... Kimberley came from that happy month. We both saw it as a sign, you know? But the further along I got, the more I realized she was the only thing keeping us together. I--"

She swallowed. "I love my baby girl, and have no regrets. But he would never leave us, you know? He would stay, because it was the right thing to do. And I couldn't have that. It wasn't fair to either of us."

Adam breathed for a moment, his feelings torn. "Okay. But you still love each other. I can see that much."

Katy tilted her head, "Adam, did you still love Drake when you broke up with him? Or Brad when he broke up with you?"

"Well, yeah, but.."

"You can love someone. It doesn't mean you are supposed to be with them. Is...how is he?"

Adam stared for a moment. "Um. He was really confused last night. Lost."

"Lost?" Katy asked. "Oh, I thought... I mean, I explained...What do you mean confused?"

Adam swore under his breath. There was no way he was telling her. "Oh, he just was unsure of what to do once he reached my house. But he sounded better this morning, I promise."

Katy looked at him for a moment. "Good. I wish you didn't have to be in the middle of this. Considering."

"Considering? I don't understand. He's my best friend. You are my friend. I' here for all of you."

Katy smiled sadly at him, took hold of his arm. "You really are a good guy, you know? Maybe I'll tell you someday if you don't figure it out yourself."

"Okay," Adam said, his mind thinking he knew, hoping she was just joking...

"Oh, I have something to take back with you."

"Really?"

Katy nodded, walking over to the mini-fridge and pulling out cooler. She handed it to Adam. "It's milk, in case you cared. We've been trying to keep Kimberley on breast milk, even though my schedule is pretty hectic, so..."

Adam looked at the cooler, looked at Katy. "A poopy diaper and breast milk. You both owe me so bad now."

Katy smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get your reward eventually. And Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not yelling at me and calling me a bitch."

Adam smiled. "Hey, I couldn't do that. Who else am I going to complain to about Kris?"

She smiled back, and Adam headed home, wondering exactly how everything was going to turn out.  
*  
November 2013

"I cannot believe she is walking already," Katy smiled, watching as Kris chased Kimberley around the park, sometimes helping, most of the time picking her up after she fell.

"Oh I believe it," Adam sighed, remembering the state of his magazines he had found strewn across his living room floor.

Katy looked at him. "So Kris is finally moving out?"

Adam laughed. "Yeah, said he was ready to get over me. No, really, it's been cool. I got practice baby time if ever I should decide to have one."

Katy continued to look at him. "You know, this last year has been both strange and wonderful. I divorced my husband, gave up full time custody of my daughter, but somehow I'm happier than ever."

"Katy, that's because you did the right thing, "Adam said. "It may have sucked at the time, but in the long run, you did what was best for everyone. I can understand that sort of decision."

Katy nodded."Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You still don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Katy shook her head. "You are such a man, and I love you for it. Don't worry, Katy will take care of things for you. I still haven't paid you back for the poopy diaper and the breast milk."

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Trust me, there have been worse things. Anyway, I'll see you around. You can call me and thank me later."

He watched he walk over to Kris, whisper something in his ear. Kris laughed, giving her a hug. It had been hard, but they were coming to terms with being friends again. Kimberley reached up for a big hug with her mom, kissing her soundly. Katy set her down, pushed her towards Adam. Adam watched Katy drive away, wondering still how he managed to stay friends with her when she kept hinting at things he did not know about.

*

Adam wandered down his hall, staring into the nursery, almost angry that the pink plaid bedsheets had been replaced by cardboard boxes marked KIM ROOM. They hadn't officially left, but it felt like it. Kimberley had spent the night at Katy's while Kris reopened their old house. Adam had thought he would be relieved to finally have them gone. He had spent a whole year and managed not to kiss Kris Allen Maybe they give out awards for stuff like that. Gay of the Year.

He felt empty. It didn't seem like home without a stray sock in the hall, or babbling noises from the bedroom. It didn't seem like home without the constant stream of music and laughter. It didn't seem like home without a small pair of arms reaching up, pulling on his hair and cackling...

Shit Adam, you've gone and fallen for another pair of brown eyes and a crooked jaw. Great. What a fucking mess.

Adam sat against the wall, his head in his hands. It was then he realized he was crying, because he had been stupid enough to tell Kris that it was a great idea to try and live on his own. Who was he kidding? As far as he was concerned, Kris and Kimberley Allen could stay forever. Except it wasn't like that.

He sighed, knowing at least with space, it would get better. Maybe.

Someone was pounding at his door. Probably Kris, having forgotten a toy, or something. Adam opened the door, grinned as Kimberley waved at him.

"Ada," she babbled, squirming in Kris's arms.

Kris let her go, and they both watched as she wobbled over to Adam, and put her hands up. Adam picked her up, holding her close, wondering how much more he would actually get to do this. It was then he saw the truck. he hadn't realized today was the day.

"So I guess you are here for the rest of your crap, huh, Allen?"

Kris shook his head, stepped forward. "Actually..." he rubbed his neck. "I have something I need to say, and it's going to be totally awkward, all right?"

"Okay."

"Katy said something to me the other day. How you reminded her of me. your noble causes and such."

Adam frowned. "Is this the whole secret thing she's been talking about? Cause I'm lost."

Kris laughed. "You are a good guy. So you're never gonna make the first move are you?"

"WHAT?"

Adam stared as Kris blushed, then was distracted as Kimberley pulled on his ear. "No baby girl, that's not good for you."

While he was distracted, Kris had moved closer, close enough that Kimberley could reach out and touch either of them.

"Adam, that night... when I kissed you... I meant it. I wasn't confused about that. I never was confused when it concerned you. But you were the good guy and let me take care of myself. And then you convinced yourself it was a fluke. It wasn't. Did you know I sat in my house last night and I couldn't sleep because you didn't have your music turned too loud? That I missed seeing your bleary face early in the morning? That I couldn't ever imagine a life without you in it, and I haven't even gotten to kiss you properly?"

Adam stared, his thoughts to jumbled to process. "And Katy..."

Kris nodded. "She knew before either of us did I think. So I guess I owe her a favor for leaving me, and then telling me if I wanted something I had to get it myself."

Adam stood, frozen. Kris smiled at him, moving closer, pulling Adam's head towards his own, tugging gently on Adam's lips, gasping as Adam pulled him closer with his free arm. Adam groaned as Kris pulled away, swearing.

"Kimberley Addison Allen! Ouch!" He rubbed his head.

Adam looked at the little girl, who smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Ada?"

"Exactly, baby girl."

"So," Kris asked, "I guess its okay if I stay awhile?"

Adam closed his eyes, thanking whoever sent these two angels his way. "You can stay as long as you like."

Kris took his free hand. "Forever sounds good to me."

"Me too."

Kimberley giggled, squirmed out of Adam's arms and toddled into the house. Adam pulled Kris close. "We're gonna need a babysitter real soon."

"I think we can manage that," Kris grinned wickedly, shutting the door behind them.

It was noisy and messy, Adam thought, but it was home again.


End file.
